Things Unsaid
by Amberley Snow
Summary: kagome and sesshomaru find themselves in a predicament. this dose not start at the beginning of their relationship so this moves fast! !


A/N ... looking for a betta to role play abit to help with a writer block and read/rewrite my stories

Chapter 1

He held onto her tight as he flew in the night sky. She was cold but they were almost there. Sesshomaru looked down at kagome's nude frame as she shivered. He looked ahead and sighed as he seen the cave he was headed to. As he landed he scooped kagome up, and walked inside. At the back was a opening to a room of sorts with a hot spring fed by a soft water fall. Not waiting he walked over to the spring and stepped down into it. Kagome woke and looked to sesshomaru with wide eyes. He let her down so she stood on her own though not moving from her. He guided her to the small fall and moved her so she was under it, grabbing a cloth he began to bathe her. After washing all the dirt and grime off her he grabbed the bottle of soap and washed her again. When he was done he guided her to a seat, and sat her down, and went back to the fall and washed himself. When he was done he went back to kagome, and pulled her up to him, and guided her out of the spring and stopped. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her before grabbing one for himself. Kagome dried herself as she watched sesshomaru walk to the other side of the room to a trunk and opened it. He pulled out a long, thin, plain white robe, and walked back over to kagome, and draped it over her shoulders before finding his own cloths. Sesshomaru walked back in to the main part of the cave, and started a fire. There was no food here he would have to get some come morning she needed to eat. He thought standing at the mouth of the cave, he turned to look back at kagome as she sat by the fire. She was pale and thin but even so, he could not help the feelings that over took him as he watched her. He looked up at the moon as the clouds broke, and noticed that the moon was full. He had a since of unease as he looked back at kagome tonight will be hard he could not of helped the last few nights but to night he would try. As he stood there looking at the sky he thought back to the past few weeks.

He was confused and sore witch worried him he never felt sore, he opened his eyes it was dark with only a small light from a oil burner on the far wall and next to it a door. He could smell nothing nor hear anything, he was chanind and nothing he did would brake them, he was powerless.

He didn't know how long he had been there before they brought her in and judging by the way she looked she had been there as long as he had been. She was dirty pail and thin he dought she had been given any food let alone water. They drug her in and chained her next to him and Like himself she was nude.

They brought water in every day and every day he would not let her drink till he tasted it any everyday it tasted fine and he would let her drink. This was the most they had every brought in and it made him suspicious.

Awhile passed a week he would think and he feel the full moon rise and for the first time in his life he was scared. He was unsure of what he would do. But he had a feeling of what he will do and he had a feeling that that's what they want him to do.

"Kagome listen to me, the moon is about to rise." Sesshomaru said moving to her side.

"OK what dose that have to do with anything?" Kagome asked looking up at him.

"Its the start of the week of the full moon." Sesshomaru said looking into her eyes hoping that she would understand. He watched as her eyes go wide as she understood what he ment and he sighed.

Kagome understood what he ment and what it ment for her. She was scared but this would not be her first, she had had a moment years ago with inuyasha but it was once and only once this would be way different and that's what scared her.

Sesshomaru watched her and was surprised by her reaction. She was not scared of what was going to happen she just nodded and looked down at her lap. She was pripaired for what would happen and that startled him a bit for he thought she saw still pure, tho he could not tell by her sent because of this strange place, but he did wonder who it was. This changed everything and he was unsure.

The moon had risen and he could feel it he was hot and he hurt. Kagome watched him and she could feel the heat coming off him. She crawled to him knowing that he was going to lose it soon. She took his face in her hands and kissed him.

He froze feeling her against him he would lose it soon and she was giving herself to him he didn't hesitate he took her. He grabbed her and pulled her into his lap and kissed her his hands on her hips she pressed into him moving softly aginst him. He slipped his tongue into her mouth played with her own, guiding her hips with his hands making her movements more directly against him. She gave a small whimper as he pushed into her and he stopped, feeling her tight grip on his shoulders and the tight feeling of her. He pushed her hips down fully and her legs tightened around him and he sat straighter wrapping his arms around her, holding her close to him till she relaxed. As she relaxed he moved them so they were laying down him on top, and he started to move within her gaining a soft moan. It was hard for him to keep control he did not want to harm her, but as they moved together and picked up speed he became aware that she wanted it she wanted him. He relaxed some and let go he knew he would not hurt her, he took her hands in his and pinned them down above her head and made his movements more prominent. He pulled almost all the way out and push back in rooking them back and forth, becoming harder and faster with every thrust testing her limit finding the pasce best for her and stayed there. He leaned in to her neck biting and let her slip her hands to his back and she ran her nails down his back and her legs tighting around him. He groned as her walls tightened around him and she neared her end and he knew he would go to. He gave one last thrust and slammed into her and she broke and he released, he held her tight and close to him he didn't want to let her go it didn't feel right too. He pulled out of her momentarily moved then so they where on there sides her back to him and he slid back into her holding her tight against him.

She was a perfect mach to him and it made him wonder. He would get them out of here before the moon rose again he did not want to force her to do this again. When they came in again he pulled all his strength from with in and broke his and her chains scooped her up and took off.

He could feel the heat of the moon and he looked back at kagome sitting by the fire. He wanted her but he would not take her this time he would shift and run if he had to. He walked to her and she looked up at him then to his hand that he held out and took it and let him pull her up.

"I will have to run tonight." Sesshomaru said looking into her eyes.

"You know you don't have to." Kagome said looking down.

"I will not force you? Nor do you need to feel obligated to do so." Sesshomaru said taking her chin and tilting her head up and looking into her eyes..

"I was not forced nor do I feel obligated." Kagome said looking back at him.

Sesshomaru was surprised at her answer and reacted by leaning down and kissing her winding his arms around her holding her close. He pulled her into the room and pulled her on to the bed. He hovered over her running his hand into her robe pulling it open. He kissed down her neck and between her brests moving down to her stumic before moving back up he took a nipple into his mouth sucking and biting softly. She whimpered and arched into him and he grunted. Soon they were sweating and breathing hard, she was laying on his chest and he had pulled a blanket over them as she started to get cold and he just layed there her asleep on his chest. This could not happen again he couldn't let it not till he could figure things out. It would hurt her but he would not lead her on.

Come morning he was up and dressed before she woke he left a Nate saying he would be back and left to the village that was at the bottom of the mountain. When he got there he was greeted by the priestess that held the barrier around the village and the cave up the mountain that held a sleeping kagome.

"Lord Sesshomaru what brings you here?" The priestess asked with a bow.

"Mai I need supplys for the coming winter and... " he passed and looked her up and down, " I need clothing for a miko of your size and food for her as well. I'll need furs and stuff to make a bed." Sesshomaru said looking around the village.

"So you will be staying in your cave this winter. Well that's quite a bit of stuff and will take time to get together." Mai said looking at the lord. He was uneasy and she could tell he had been threw a lot.

"Yes that's fine also I need you to come with me and look over her." Sesshomaru said looking back at Mai.

"What's her name?" Mai asked.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said without a second thought though he had looked away and missed the small smile that touched her lips. She new there was something between them, he just didn't know it yet.

He walked with her threw the village as she stopped at various shops. At a clothing stand he seen a winter fur cloke, with out thinking he pointed to it.

"I want that." Sesshomaru said and he pulled out a bag and threw it on the table.

The old man standing with them picked it up and amedditly tried to hand it back. " oh no my lord this is 10x the cost I can't take it all."

"Then shear it I don't care." Sesshomaru said taking the cloak and walking away.

Mai knew then that she had to meet this miko and see what it was about her that held the lords eyes.

He waited at the tree line for her and watched her aproched with two men and a cart loaded down. They followed him all the way to the cave and he heard the tow men start to talk. The cave entrece had to be covered it was to wide this high up the mountain, and he agreed with them he would let them do what they wished

A/N : yay chapter 1 done its been so long since i wrote!!!


End file.
